Breen
:Voor informatie over de Breen thuiswereld, zie Breen (planeet). De '''Breen' zijn een sterk, oorlogszuchtig humanoïde ras, afkomstig van de planeet Breen in het Alfa kwadrant. Historie en politiek De Breen behoren tot één van de meest onderschatte, mysterieuze, rassen in het Alfa kwadrant. Een oud Romulan gezegde luidt: "Ga nooit met je rug naar een Breen staan", wat al genoeg zegt over hun eigenschappen. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Één van de eersten die ondervonden wat het betekende om de Breen te onderschatten waren de Klingons. Tijdens het Tweede rijk stuurde kanselier Mow'ga een vloot oorlogsschepen naar de Breen om ze te overwinnen. Van deze vloot werd nooit meer iets vernomen. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part") Zelfs in de 24e eeuw was er nog relatief weinig bekend over de politieke situatie binnen de Breen confederatie. De kennis van de Breen binnen de Federatie beperkte zich in 2368 hoofdzakelijk tot de locatie van enkele Breen buitenposten in de buurt van de zwarte cluster. (TNG: "Hero Worship") In 2373 kregen de Breen op de kolonie Portas V bij de Gedemilitariseerde zone te maken met de Maquis, aan wie ze koude opslag eenheden leverden. (DS9: "For the Uniform") Nadat Ezri Dax gevangen was genomen op een planeet in het Goralis systeem merkte ze dat ze ver verwijderd was van Breen ruimte. (DS9: "Penumbra") In de 24e eeuw werd het Alfa kwadrant onveilig gemaakt door Breen kapers die aanvallen uitvoerden op andere rassen. Eén van die aanvallen was op het Cardassian transportschip Ravinok in 2366. De overlevenden van die aanval werden later als slaven aan het werk gezet in de dilithiummijnen op Dozaria. (DS9: "Indiscretion") Starfleet vreesde dat het wetenschappelijk schip [[SS Vico|SS Vico]] in 2368 ook door de Breen was overvallen. Breen kapers overvielen ook de Bajoran kolonie Free Haven, alhoewel ze daar met succes werden weggejaagd door de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. (DS9: "To the Death") Alliantie met de Dominion In 2375 wijzigden de Breen hun politieke koers naar een oorlogvoerende toen ze zichzelf bij de Dominion aansloten. Daarmee kregen ze tevens toegang tot de militaire gegevens van de Dominion. Volgens de overeenkomst kreeg de Breen confederatie enkele planeten toegewezen uit het gebied van de Cardassian unie als premie voor de aansluiting bij de Dominion. Indien de Dominion oorlog door de Dominion was gewonnen dan hadden de Breen ook het Romulan sterrenrijk gekregen. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") Kort na de aansluiting bij de Dominion voerden de Breen een aanval uit op het Starfleet hoofdkwartier bij de aanval op San Francisco op Aarde. Kort daarna ondersteunden ze de Dominion strijdkrachten bij de beide slagen om Chin'toka. Op commando van de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar lieten de Breen de reddingscapsules met overlevenden gaan, zodat deze een veilig heenkomen konden zoeken. Deze grote slag, beter bekend als de Tweede slag om Chin'toka werd door de Dominion gewonnen. Dit hadden ze hoofdzakelijk te danken aan de Energiedempend wapens, die ervoor zorgden dat een sterrenschip zijn hoofdenergie kwijt raakte. Het moraal van de Federatie kreeg door deze twee nederlagen een flinke dreun. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Het enige schip dat geen last had van dit wapen was een Klingon roofvogel, dit was te danken aan de Hoofdingenieur die de warp kern had aangepast. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Alhoewel de Klingon vloot in staat was om de noodzakelijke aanpassingen te maken tegen het wapen, waren de Federatie en de Romulans nog niet in staat zich te verdedigen. Toen de Federatie uiteindelijk een tegenmaatregel had gevonden dwongen ze de Dominion vloot zich terug te trekken. Breen Thot Gor liet blijken een vreselijke afkeer te hebben van de overgave en wilde de bevestiging van de vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar dat ze zich niet overgaven, maar zich tijdelijk terugtrokken om te hergroeperen en om nieuwe oorlogsschepen te bouwen. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Toen de oorlog zich langzaam tegen de Dominion begon te keren, verplaatste de Federatie-Klingon alliantie zich richting Cardassia voor de Slag om Cardassia. Met de aanstaande nederlaag in het achterhoofd, beloofde de vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar dat de Breen zowel Romulus als Aarde kregen als ze het tij van de oorlog konden doen keren. Dat lukte ze echter niet. De Breen bleven vechten samen met de Dominion tot het bittere einde waarin ze lieten blijken dat ze hun leven gaven voor de overwinning, een stijl die sterk lijkt op die van de Jem'Hadar. Doordat ze samenwerkten met de Dominion werden ze niet alleen verslagen, maar werden ze ook verplicht om officieel de nederlaag te erkennen. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Fysiologie Over het algemeen wordt aangenomen dat de Breen thuiswereld een extreem lage gemiddelde temperatuur heeft. Hierdoor hebben ze een unieke fysiologie ontwikkeld om te kunnen overleven in deze extreem koude omgeving. De Breen hebben geen bloed of andere vloeistofomloop. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") De hersenen zijn verdeeld in vier kwabben; dit beschermt hen onder andere voor het gebruik van telepathische golven, zoals onder andere de Betazoids die gebruiken. Zij zijn niet in staat om van een Breen de emoties te lezen. (TNG: "The Loss") Samenleving en cultuur De Breen zijn erom bekend dat ze gebruik maken van slavernij, waarbij een gedeelte van deze slaven afkomstig is van overvallen op andere soorten. (DS9: "Indiscretion") Wetenschap en technologie Aangezien de meeste humanoïde soorten leven op klasse M planeten met een gemiddelde temperatuur ver boven de temperatuur die het op Breen zou zijn, wordt er verondersteld dat ze koelpakken ontwikkeld hebben om te overleven als ze met andere rassen in aanraking komen. Quark was verbaasd over het feit dat Odo verliefd kon worden op Kira Nerys omdat hij ervan overtuigd was dat de vormverwisselaar zo koud zou zijn als een "Winter op Breen" (DS9: "Crossfire") De Breen staan bekend om hun kennis over koude opslag eenheden, zoals kapitein Sisko ooit eens vertelde: "Als er iemand weet hoe je dingen koud moet houden, dan zijn het de Breen wel". Bekende Breen *Gor *Pran Lijst van Breen planeten * Breen * Dozaria * Portas V Optredens *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Indiscretion" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Til Death Do Us Part" • "Penumbra" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "Tacking Into the Wind" • "What You Leave Behind" *Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Flesh and Blood" (hologram) Referenties *Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "The Loss" • "Hero Worship" • "Interface" *Star Trek: Films: ** *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Crossfire" • "Return to Grace" • "To the Death" *Star Trek: Voyager'': ** "Elogium" • "Scorpion, Deel I" Categorie:Rassen Breen Categorie:Aandacht nodig ca:Breen cs:Breen de:Breen en:Breen es:Breen fr:Breen ja:ブリーン pl:Breen pt:Breen ru:Брины